


you look beautiful

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke is wondering who the hell is looking at her from across the food court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: “We’re sitting in a food court and I can see you staring at me so what’s your fucking deal- wait are you drawing me?”

Brooke slams her hands down on the table and the boy jumps, hurriedly stuffing his tablet under his bag. Brooke just raises her eyebrows. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you looking at me? Give me that!”

She makes a grab for the tablet while the boy stares in shock at her. She opens it up to find that she needs a password. She looks at him in anger until he finally says a series of numbers, all the while rubbing his neck sheepishly. She expects to find some creepy statements about her on a Google doc, but instead…

There’s a detailed drawing, half-colored in, of her looking at her phone and smiling, a cup of coffee in the other hand. She looks so happy, and suddenly the same smile is on her face right now. Finally she clears her throat and hands the tablet back to the boy.

“It looks… nice.”

“Sorry for drawing you. I do that sometimes. It’s just you looked lonely, but also you looked like you weren’t alone.” He holds his hand out. “I’m Gustavo. Or Stavo for short.”

Brooke slowly takes his hand and shakes it once. “Brooke.”

Stavo smiles. “Maybe I can draw you again sometime,” He adds her name as an afterthought, “Brooke.”

“I think I’d like that,” Brooke stalks away and then turns her head to say his name, “Stavo.”


End file.
